agence matrimoniale
by helling
Summary: un agent est engagée pour mettre en couple roy et riza mais aussi ed et winry e d'autres
1. Chapter 1

**agence matrimoniale**

Agent: Allo,agence matrimoniale que puis je faire pour votre service.

Ed:Oui, bonjour j'aurais besoins d'aide pour un couple en détresse.

Agent:Bien sûr, nous sommes là pour ça, quels sont leur noms?

Ed:Roy mustang et riza hawkeye.

Agent:...

Ed:Allo?

Voix feminine: Votre interlocuteur est occupé pour le moments veuillez bine patientez quelques secondes .

Ed:hun?

(musique d'ascenceur)

Ed: restez zen

Agent: Chef, on a un problème.

Chef: Quoi comme problème?

Agent:c'est pour le cas roy, riza

Chef:encore mais ssi on envoie un autre agent on va avoir plus personnee, regardez l'agent smith (vue sur un homme avec une camisole de force, qui coure partout poursuivi par deux infimiers)

Agent: bon on a cas envoyer l'agent tchii

Chef: oui envoyons là.

pendant ce temps

(musique d'ascenseur)

Ed: mais je vaistuer quelqu'un si ça continue

Agent:on vous envoie quelqu'un

ed: merci

il raccroche

Al: ed qu'est ce que tu fais?

Ed: rien du tout

Dans le bureau ou"travaille" le colonel mustang roy

Roy:c'est trés compliqué se truc vraiment (avec des lunettes et un crayon)

Riza: le colonel travaille hum sa ma l'air bizarre que faite vous colonel?

Roy: un sudoku

Riza: (dépitée) c'était trop beau pour être vrai


	2. Chapter 2

**chapitre2:**

pendant ce temps, une femme marche vers le central, et se retrouve devant,

Tchii: me voici pour les yeux de tous la grande et le superbe tchii (criant dans le central)

mouche qui vole

Ed: c'est vous l'agent

Tchii: oui le nabot c'est moi

Ed aussi petit qu'on ne pourrait pas le voir dans une foule.

Tchii: si tu veux mon petit alors ils sont où les donzelles coincés de cul

Ed: ouh la qu'est ce qui m'on envoyer comme agent

Tchii: et la bolondinette tu me montres le couple ou je t'enfonçe mon poing la ou sa fait le plus mal, et je préviens je rigole jamais (yeux de pervers même envie peu pas faire mieux)

ed l'amena dans le bureau de roy qui était en train de "travailler" encore sur les sudoku. roy leva la tête vers la fille

Roy: oh ed ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

Tchii:(petite veine sur la tempe)

ed voyant la fille se mettre en colère se mit a fuir ( et oui ils sont courageux que lorsqu' ils veulent)

Tchii: ALORS POINT A JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DANSEUSE DU VENTRE POINT B SI VOUSOSEZ ME TOUCHEZ JE VAIS VOUS MONTREZ CE QUE C'EST QUE DE SOUFFRIR .et point c je suis ici pour le couple

Roy: quel couple?

Tchii:(grosse veine sur la tempe)

tchii attrapa roy et le traina jusqu'a riza qui se demander ce qui se passer

Tchii; maintenant vous allez parler est ce bien clair

Roy: oui madame

Tchii: (super veine sur la tempe) QUOI EST EN PLUS VOUS CROYER QUE JE SUIS VIEILLE NON MAIS ATTENDS

(veuillez excusez notre programme s'interrompe pour cause d'une grande violence merci de votre compréhension)

Roy: oui mademoiselle

Tchii: voilà c'est mieux donc il faut parler

sur ceux elle s'en alla et attendi dans le bureau de roy.

Roy: bon en faites je vous verait bien en mini jupe vous savez

Riza:(hyper super grosse tempe sur la tempe) (charges ses deux flingues)

(veuillez excusez encore cette censure pour la viloence et le sang occasionner par la réplique de roy)

tchii revena pour trouver roy à moitié mort, elle le frappa ou cas il était mort et pour se défouler.

Tchii: bon c'est mal partit.


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre3:

Aujourd'hui, les mecs venaient pour le famuex cour de drague de tchii, celle-ci qui n'était pas encore arrivée.Faisont le tour de nos gentleman, il y'avait ed, al, roy, amstrong,hugues, john.Tout le monde se mit sue les chaise et attendairent.

30 minutes plus tard

Tchii defonça la porte,elle était assez énervée,elle passa devant tout le monde avec des grosse veines

Roy: mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

Tchii:vous êtes tous pareil y'en a un qui a oser me ploter avant d'entrer alors

(autre pièce)

Un home complètement défonçé avec des bleus partout

Homme: je veux ma maman

Tchii: bon commençons déjà, je vois qu'il y a des courageux (ou des sucidaire) donc vous êtes ici pour comment draguer une femme et arreter de se comporter comme des cro-magnon que vous êtes

Gros silence de mort

Tchii: bon commençon déjà les femmes detestent au plus haut point qu'on critique ses goûts vestimentaire donc vous devait absolument pas en parler surtout si c'est une folle de la gachette (regards vers roy),

Les hommes prennent des notes , ils son trés sérieux comme mecs

Tchii: continuons après au niveau des cadeaux voilas les choses à éviter si c'est le premier soir les sous-vetement et vêtment qui ne dépasseraient pas 20 cm (autre regards vers roy) et aussi les blagues de mauvais goûts comme les cartes de merde que la plupart envoyer aprés troi jour de comcubinage

Al: c'est quoi ?

Tchii: tu es trop jeune pour comprendre même si tu me dépasse de 3 têtes et je voudrais que vous arrêtez de croire que les femmes sont des femmes qui vous écoute blablater (regard vers roy)

Roy: je suis admirer

Il se pris une tasse de café

Tchii: et aussi ne penser pas que vous êtes le centre de l'univers car c'est nous le centre de l'univers

John: elle est pas un peux feministe sur les bords

Tchii: oui je le suis et je suis fière de l'être. Des questions ?

Amstrong: (pose de catcheur) oui si-je superbe a vos yeux?

Elle lui jeta une chaise , le bureau ed , al et une autre tasse.

Tchii : le nabot que fairais-tu si tu avais une fille que tu voudrait épater ? enfin si elle arrive a te voir avec ta taille.

Ed: aussi petit que même un nain ne pourrait me voir

Tchii: si tu veux mon petit donc je vois que vous êtes aussi intteligent que des babouins en rutes

Hugues: ma fille est trés mignonne vous voulez la voir?

Tchii attrapa hugues et le lança par la fenêtre , puis le silence

Tchii: je suis heureuse de l'avoir connu, mais continuons vous les hommes vous avez le problème de supériorité alors nous allons changé ça

1 heures aprés

Riza: ça c'est bien passer ?

Roy: hun oui trés bien maitenant je sais que fais façe a unef folle furieuse et féministe

Tchii: roy je n'ai pas finis avec vous

Roy :NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Riza: grosse gouttes

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

voila je suis contente enfin le troisième chap bon merci pour les reviews, au porchain chap


	4. Chapter 4

**chapitre 4 : **

Voilà une nouvelle journée qui commence et:

Roy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tchii se mit a faire la tête bah quoi, c'est vrai que dés le matin se mettre à deux centimètres de la tête de roy .

Tchii: c'est bien on commence tout de suite

Roy: quoi mis il est que 9 h du matin

Tchii fit craquer ses jointures devant roy ce qui le calma considèrablment.

Tchii: bon aujourd'hui nous allons voir votre conversation avec riza.

Elle traina roy dehors et l'envoya devant riza a coup pieds aux cul, tchii regarda la conversation de loin et vit alors

Riza; grosse veine (chargea son arme) colonel

Elle commença alors a tirer sur tout ce qui bouger sa veut dire sur tout le monde qui passer par la genre al ou winry qui fallirent mourir dans d'atroce souffrance

Tchii: tiens il a battu son record il a tenu 1min et 15s, bravo si il continu comme ça il arrivera peut être de faire une question réponse

Elle pris son téléphone se disant qu'elle avait encore du travail et elle allait avoir besoins de renforts .

L'aprés-midi aprés des lancer de clé de douze et de balle, une nouvelle arrivante arriva () jeune et jolie cette fille se ramena a l'accueil

Yunyun: bonjour je cherche tchii

Le colonel passa par là.

Roy: vous chercher tchii et vous êtes

Yunyun: yunyun

Roy: c'est un nom ça

Yunyun: non mais depuis que j'ai étais avec les yakuzas j'évite de donner mon nom

Roy: les YAKUZAS(00) et pourquoi être devenu entremetteuse

Yunyun: j'ai une grande force de persuation ( elle montra sa batte de baseball)

Tchii: yunyun ma cinglés préférée

Yunyun: tchii ma furie préférée

Elle se serait la main , on sentai une tension dans l'air puis

Tchii/yunyun: mon amour

Les deux filles s'enlacèrent l'une contre l'autre

Roy: oh sa donne des idées

Il se retourna vers riza qui rechargea son armes ( bah oui a force de tirer faut bien changer 5 fois par jour)

Roy: je n'ai rien dit

Yunyun: alors c'est qui ed

Tchii: le nabot blond qui est juste a coté de l'armure transexuelle

Al: hé je... ça veut dire quoi transexuelle ?

Ed: je suis pas nabot

Yunyun: ah bon alors tu dois tenir ça de ton père

Tchii se mit a imaginé le père de ed et al

(nain genre gimli): je suis ton père ed

Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN

Yunyun la ramena a la raison

Yunyun; et tchii reviens dans la lumière

Tchii: oh pardon juste un trip

Yunyun: je vois ça et c'est qui la blondasse

La dite blondasse sortit un clé de seize qui était la plus grosse de sa collection, et le jeta sur yunyun qui se la pris en pleine poire

Roy: (détournement de la situation) en faite, alors vous avez combien de couples

Yuyun: heu disons que..

Tchii: pourquoi tu leur dit pas que la plupart de tes clients sont morts après que tu sois passé et j'éspère que tu vas pas me refaire le coup je te rappelle que c'est moi qui est dû te couvrir a l'agençe

Yunyun: mais c'était un accident

Tchii: c'est ça et le fusil a pompe tes tombé dans les mains a se moment là et tu as tirés sans faire exprés

Yunyun: bah oui je visai personne

Tchii: et tu n'as pas visé alors que les balles sont rentrés en plein milieux de leur fronts

Yunyun: c'était un coup de chance

Tout le monde la regarda , puis

Riza: bon maintenant qu'on a fait les présentations , je voudrait savoir ce que vous allez faire en sachant que je suis le garde du corps de roy

Yunyun: le garde du corps hum vraiment et vous garder quoi de son corps son...

Tchii lui mit la main sur la bouche pour arrêter le massacre , mais c'était trop tard riza avait déjà commençer a viser , et a tirer

Quelques here plus tard

Yunyun: tu aurais pus me dire que c'était une tueuse

Tchii: et oui et dit toi que je vais devoir la mettre en couple avec roy

Yunyun: alors moi je dois mettre les deux blondes ensemble ça m'a l'air plus façile que toi

Tchii: t'inquiète j'ai un plan

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà merci beaucoup pour vos reviews oh je suis heureuse je vous aimes


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 5

Voilà une nouvelle journée qui commence, pour riza cette une journée comme les autres.notre cher riza passe comme les jours dans une petit ruelle sombre ( enfin si on peut sombre lorsqu'on voir à peine à vingt mètred devant soi), donc elle marche, mais ce qu'elle ne sais pas, c'est qu'elle est suivie par 3 mecs qui n'ont l'air pas de vouloir discuter gentillement.le premier se met alros a hurler a riza

Chef-HE TOI TU ES RODA

Riza-(grosses gouttes) non désolée c'est pas moi

Mec -chef vous vous etes trompé de nom

Le sois disant chef pris un bout de papier et lisa

Chef-hé merde elle écrit comme un babouin cette fille (tout bas) RIZA C'EST VOUS?

Riza-oui pourquoi?

Elle prépara les armes se dianst que ça n'allait pas être du batifolage

Chef-attrapez là

Les 3 mecs coururent vers elle mais pas de chance elle sortit c'est gros flingues et commença a tirer encore sur tout se qui bouger.

Pendant ce temps.

Roy était encore en train de dormir sur son rapport hyper ultra urgent lorsqu'il reçeva un coup de fil de la part de quelqu'un

Voix-riza se fait agresser dans une ruelle sombres allez la sauver

La voix raccrocha, roy qui mit 10 minutes pour assimiler l'information (riza danger ruelle) se mit a courir pour aller la sauver ...enfin

dans la ruelle sombre on voyait les hommes qui courait partout puisqu'elle n'arretez pas de tirer le chef se mit dérrière une poubelle

Chef-non mais pourquoi on tombe sur ce genre de folle , ah si je retrouve cette fille je la tue

Roy courait comme un prince charmant vers la ruelle dans un éclair de lumière.

Roy-me voici pour vous sauvez lieutenant

Riza-colonel ( gouttes)

Il allait enclenché ses flammes lorsque.

Roy-oups j'ai oublié mes gants

Le colonel qui se mit alors a marcher vers le lieutenant qui voulait le prévenir que, trop tard le colonel glissa sur la flaque de sang et se ramassa la gueule comme un manchot.Tchii qui regarder la scène de loin se mit a se frapper la tête contre le mur , elle devait intervenir sinon ils allaient cracher le morceaux et elle serait tuer et carboniser en même temps, elle arriva derrière le colonel qui gisait inconscient , et soupira .

Tchii-riza vous pouvez l'ammener loin d'ici je m'occupe du reste.

Elle faisa craquer ses jointures et se dirigea vers les hommes, les même qui étaient térrorisé par riza.Elle l'emmena vers le Q.G s'en se retourner sinon elle aurait put voir tchii en train de disons de tout défoncer à coup de tronçonneuse (ne me demandait pas d'ou elle sort)quelque minutes aprés a la télé.

Presentatrice-nous avons retrouvé 4 cadavres d'hommes dans une ruelle sombres

Yunyun-et aprés on dit que c'est moi qui tue tout le monde

Yunyun elle , se demandait comment faire pour le couple qu'elle devait mettre ensemble, puis elle vit ed et déçida d'être direct avec lui

Yunyun-eh ed dis faudrait te déboucher pour winry

Ed-mais VOUS ALLEZ ARRETE DE ME FAIRE CHIEZ AVEC çA POURQUOI PAS FAIRE CHIER AL

Yunyun-mais al il n'a rien dans l'armure en faites (soulevant le pagne) pourquoi tu porte un poingne alors qu'il n'a rien dedans

Al-HE

Voix-oh c'est bon faites pas vos sainte nitouches

La sois disante voix était celle de envy qui passait par la, tchii qui passait par là elle aussi le vit alors

Tchii-oh trop mignon (yeux avec des coeurs)

Yunyun-tu as raisons trop beau

Envy-hun quoi?

Quelque minutes plus tard dans un rue, deux filles l'une avec un pelle l'autre avec un couteau couraient derrière envy qui pour une fois n'avait rien fait (pour un fois).

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

et oui vous ne saurait pas ce qui se passe merci pour les reviews je vous aimes et oui mon histoire avance lentment mais vous verrez on va arriver a les caser enfin j'éspère


	6. Chapter 6

Cétait un beu matin comme tous les jours,ou la vie battez de son plein.Dans un lit un certain envy se reveiller tranquillement,la première chose qu'il snetie c'est ces bras, enfin il remarqua alors que ces bras n'était pas ces bras c'était celui de ...

Tchii: envynouchet alors c'était comment ?

Yunyun: oui c'était comment ?

envy ne comprit que 3 minutes aprés ( le temps de raction) qu'il avait fais le plan a trois enfin on avait abusé de lui (oui envy violé )il se mit a crier et a s'enfuir en sautant par la fenêtre. tchii et yunyun ne comprirent pas du tout pourquoi il avait fais ça .

Tchii: bon va falloir qu'on avançe pour les couple ma yunyun chéri.

Yunyun: oui moi je sais quoi faire t'inquiète pas tchii d'amour.

Tchii: ah bon et tu vas faire quoi?

Yunyun:tu verras hihihihihihihihihihihihihihi ( rire super sadique).

L'aprés-midi commença, et ed se demander ou était ces folles, les soi-disante folles étaient derrière lui et souriez sadiquement , lorsque tchii attrapa ed et lui démonta son bras ( me demandez pas comment) et se mit a courir mais, elle avait déjà disparu ( et oui ça cours vite).pendant ce temps winry discuter avec yunyun

Yunyun : en faites ed te cherche il a perdu son bras , il est dans son bureau.

Winry: ok j'y vais.

Yunyun se mit a sourire pervesement ( je ne sais pas l'écrire) , tchii avait mit le bras mécanique de ed dans le soi-disant bureau pendant que ed la chercher, (c'est tordu mon truc), winry entra dans le bureau et découvra le bras , ed entra aussi et cria.

Ed : VICTOIRE JE L'AI ENFIN TROUVE

Mais la porte se referma ( par magie) et le cliqueti du verrou résonna .

Ed: ça fait rien j'ai mon bras.

Il se retourna et découvra que le bras avait disparu .

Ed:COMMENT?

et oui ne faite ce n'était qu'un mirage subtilement mis en place par un alchemist qui devait un coup de main a yunyun.

il remarqua alors winry qui était là aussi

Ed: tien t'es la

Il se reçut un clé de seize

Winry: bon comment on va sortir de la ?

Ed: je sais pas moi, en plus j'ai plus qu'un de mes bras donc...

Winry soupira d'exasperation vraiment les hommes ne servaient a rien elle se mit dans un coin et attendit ed se mit à coté d'elle

Ed: ( c'est peut être le moment) heu winry

Winry: oui

Ed; heu ( putain comment dire ça)

Yunyun: putain dis-lui que tu l'aimes décoinçe toi a la fin

Ed se mit a rougir violement comme si on l'avait frappait, mais on l'avait frappé et oui yunyun était dans la pièce et l'avait frappé avec son armes favorites une batte de base-ball winry n'avait aucune reaction que celle un sa tête était en décomposition.

Yunyun:fais pas cette tête c'est pas comme si, il était a poil.

Ed:QUOI JE SUIS TRES BEAU A POIL TU VEUX VOIR .

Yunyun:unh quoi?

Ed se défroqua complétement et laissa voir les parties intimes de son atomie se qui laissa sans voix winry et mit en colère yunyun.

Yunyun: tu parle y'a rien que de la coine dans se corps et je ne parle pas du reste même envy fait mieux, remboursez moi non mais vraiment c'est un atteinte au vrai homme qui son bien couillu .

Winry: oh c'est beau comme un vis, et il la l'odeur de l'huile fraichement sortit du matin ( yeux pleins de coeur )

Yunyun: (rivée sur une partie définie) c'est vrai que ça ressemble a une vis .

Ed et winry s'embrassèrent et yunyun fut heureuse car c'était son premier couple qu'elle ne tuer pas "sans faire" exprés .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

voilà un chapitre cour merci pour toutes vos reviews merci


	7. Chapter 7

chapitre 7:

c'était encore une journée comme les autres ou le colonel jouer avec des avions en papier cest soi disnat avion en papier qui était des rapport non terminé avant. ùasi bon l'erreur est humaine, donc je continue, le colonel joue avec ses navions (royOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII) tout heureux comme un gamin de 5 ans et encore même un gamin de 5 ans est plus mature que le colonel

roy: quelle belle journée

tchii: ROY

roy: je me disait aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai

tchii: çab fait plus d'une semaine que vous devait faire vorte déclaration sur papier ...

la soi disant déclaration voler vers tchii. une petite veine apparue

breda : je crois que je vais partir

tchii: ( mode furie)QUOI VOUS VOUS FOUTER DE MOI

roy: non non je vous promet que je me met au travail

elle fit craquer ses jointures de manière agressives ( genre toi tu es mort),roy se mit a travailler en vitesse ( alleluia),riza passa par la et se rendit compte qur roy travailler elle se mit a réflechir le colonel travaille non impossible se disa-t-elle ça ne doit être que envy déguiser en colonel elle sortir ses armes

roy:tien riza vous êtes la

riza: ( tirant sur tout se qui bouger ) qui etes vous ? vous n'etes pas le colonel envy je sais que c'est vous

roy: ( grosse gouttes) quoi mais qu'est ce qui vou prend ?

riza se mit alors a tirés comme une folle se qui obligea roy de se cacher sous son bureau ( pour une fois qui sert a quelque chose )

roy: pourquoi j'ai jamais mes gants lorsqu'il le faut (TT)

tchii passa par la atirrer par le bruit, se demandant se qu'il se passa (mauvaise idée)elle faillit (encore) mourir dans d'atroce souffrance

roy:RIZA QUE FAITES VOUS BORDEL

riza: colonel je croyais

roy:VOUS CROYER QUOI QUE J'ETAIS QUI?

riza: que vous etiez envy

roy :ETES-VOUS STUPIDE RIZA EST CE QUE J'AI L'AIR DE ENVY ?

tchii:c'est une question stupide?

roy:ON VOUS A PAS SONNER VOUS

riza se mit a pleurer et partit en courant comme une folle

roy:mais ou va-t-elle?

tchii la frappa

tchii: non mais c'est pas vrai , tu as de la merde dans les yeux comme tous les hommes d'ailleur elle vous aime abruti,macho, pervers, vou aimez faire souffrir les femmes blablalalalala blaalaal blaal

roy n'ecouter plus c'est vrai que écouter une femme feministe blablater n'était pas si interessant ,en faites c'est le fait que riza l'aimais.

roy: il faut que je la retrouve

yunyun:bah enfin

tchii parler encore des hommes et de leur cruauté , yunyun était venu parce qu'elle avait vu riza courir en pleurant et oui entre femmes on se comprend donc roy se mit a partir a la recherche de riza , ils fouillèrent toute la ville mais personnes n'avait vu riza, roy s'écroula dans son bureau en demandant a tout le monde de le laisser seule il se mit a pleurer tout doucement, puis fini par s'endormir.Riza rentra au petit matin comme un fantome dans la nuit, tchii et yunyun l'interceptèrent en même temps

tchii: non mais ça va pas de faire se genre de chose

yunyun: le colonel c'est usper inquiété vous savez

tchii: cous savez il ne penser pas se qu'il disez

tchii parler d'une voix douce ( pour une fois) et réconfortante, riza se dirigea alors dans le bureau et vit alors roy a terre ces yeux était gonflé elle pris roy dans ses bras, ce qui reveilla roy il la regarda il ouvri la bouche

roy: la personne que j'ai toujours aimer c'est...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

et oui rewieuv


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre8

La fille que j'aime est ……

Voila ou c'est arrêtez Roy dans le dernier chapitre hihihihiiiihh (je l'aime vraiment se rire)

Alors voici la suite

**Lolo** : il est court se chapitre mais celui la va être long très long

**Milie **: Hiihihihiihihihihih je me marre est oui je suis sadique et j'aime ça et tu va voir

**Winry92 **: oui tu as raison Roy va sortir une connerie, et très une énormes

La femme que j'aime c'est …….. Roger

Riza : un ? Quoi j'ai pas compris

Une femme enfin plutôt un travestie arriva avec des faux cheveux rouge, avec une robe paillettes violette, des résilles, et des talons aiguille

Roger : bonjour (fausse voix fluette) je suis Sacha, hihihihihihihihihi

Roy ; je l'ai rencontré dans un bar un soir et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle

Tout le monde : ELLE PLUTÔT IL

Roger : qu'ils sont gentils tes amis mon chéri d'amour

Riza commença à sortir les flingues et se prépara a tiré sur la chose qui se nommait Sacha lorsque les filles la retenaient de faire ça Roy s'approcha de la bouche

de Sacha lorsque « sans faire exprès » elle pris un fusil sortit de nulle part et tire sur Sacha « sans faire exprès bien sur

tchii : encore et merde , moi comment je vais faire pour expliquer ça

Yunyun : y'a rien à expliquer

Roy pris tragique comme autant en emporte le vent et se mit à pleurer

Roy : elle est morte si jeune et si belle …

Yunyun : belle vous vous fouter de moi quand vous dite ça

Roy (qui continue) : je l'aimais ….

Tchii : tiens je savais qu'il était bon acteur, mais qu'est ce que vous fouter ici on peut savoir ?

Roy (qui continue encore) : mon amour nous nous retrouverons dans l'au-delà

Riza : QUOI ?

Roy : sans elle je ne peux pas vivre

Il attrapa les gants et se prépara a s'auto enflammé quand dans élan de folie riza tira sur le colonel (riza mode berseck) et commença dans un élan de super méga colère a tirée (encore) sur tout se qui bougé

Tchii : ça devient une habitude la

Elle évita de justesse les balles de riza lorsque yunyun décida de prendre son fusil et tirer sur riza qui mourut aussitôt

Tchii : en tout cas on n'aura pas de problème avec se couple maintenant

Yunyun : je te le dit mon fusil c'est mon seul petit ami valable

Envy : et moi alors ?

Yunyun : toi envy c'était juste un amusement tu as été un gentil jouet

Envy se mit à pleurer, tchii le réconforta et tout se finit comme ça

FIN

Je plaisante non se n'est pas finit

Deuxième version

La femme que j'aime c'est …….. Zidane

Tchii : c'est qui encore ce pequenot

Yunyun : mais tu sais bien le chauve qui ressemble a un moine et qui joue au foot

Tchii : le chauve qui ressemble a un moine mais on peut pas être chauve et avoir des cheveux en même temps

Yunyun : mais si, si ta pas de cheveux et que tu as des cheveux eh bin tes chauve

Tchii : mais non

Zidane : bonjour je sués zidene, et je sués venu cherché Roye

Tchii : ta l'accent de sud toi mais bon on te pardonne le coup de boule

Yunyun : quel coup de boule ? Il a essayé de se raser les coucougnette

Tchii : mais non

Zidane : qu'est ce quuele det cette felle

Tchii : tu sais se qu'elle te dit la fille mmmmmmmm

Yunyun lui boucha la bouche ()

Roy : allons y zazou

Yunyun : zizou

Roy : quoi ?

Yunyun : c'est son surnom zizou

Roy : ah d'accord c'est sa qu'il voulait dire, des fois je le comprends pas

Zidane : comment çé tu mè compred pès

Roy : unh qu'est ce qu'il a dit

Yunyun : rien laisse tomber, alors comme ça tu es gay

Roy : mais non juste fan de foot, je l'aime

Zidane : qué j'au rien fait moué je veux vivre

Zidane partit en courant coursez par Roy en porte jarretelle

Fin

Encore

3ème versions

La fille que j'aime c'est vous riza

Riza s'arrêta et s'approcha de lui et lui dis

Riza ;: eh bien je vous emmerde

Riza se changea en envy qui se mit a rire comme un dément

Tchii : mon amour je t'aime

Envy : non pas elle

Envy se mit a courir comme un fou courser par tchii en porte jarretelle

Riza arriva a se moment la et courra vers le colonel au ralentit et s'embrassèrent passionnément

Yunyun : (en pleurant) oh c'est tellement beau sniff

Fin

Voila j'espère que vous avez aimer


End file.
